El Refugio
by Marene
Summary: Las noches de luna llena, su marido se volvía irritable y un poco ansioso, saltando con cada ruido en la vivienda. Fleur se lavaba el pelo, enjabonándolo dos y tres veces, y él subía las escaleras atraído por el rastro de coco y orquidea.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto por diversión y sólo espero dos beneficios, mejorar mi estilo de escritura y que disfrutéis con mis palabras.

N. A. Hace un millón de años que no escribo nada, pero me vino la inspiración y saqué del cajón un one-shot sobre uno de los personajes, a mi juicio, peor tratados del_ Potterverso_: Fleur Delacour. Para los que lo hayáis leído ya: he hecho unas pequeñas correciones. Había algunas erratas en el texto, pero no he tocado el sentido, solo fallos de concordancia y "dedazos".

* * *

**El Refugio**

La fea cabeza de un duende –Rurk o algo así- se había aparecido en la chimenea poco después del desayuno dominical, reclamando la urgente presencia de Bill en la sede de Gringotts para algo relacionada con una maldición multiplicadora. Una disculpa, un beso, un "cada día estás más guapa" y, casi al instante, se había ido por la red Flu. Fleur suspiró y, mientras limpiaba la cara manchada de chocolate de Victorie con una servilleta, supuso -porque al fin y al cabo, también era su trabajo- que su marido estaría fuera hasta el anochecer.

Poco después del mediodía, Harry y Ginny habían recogido a las niñas para llevarlas al cumpleaños de la pequeña Molly. Victorie se había lanzado sobre Teddy en cuanto aparecieron en el hogar y el cabello del niño se había vuelto rubio casi al instante. Su pequeño acto de afecto provocó poco después una llantina de Dominique porque su abrazo no lo había convertido en pelirrojo. Al final, la promesa de un helado y el cómico intento de Teddy de contentar a la niña, que terminó con su cabello en una extraña combinación atigrada, habían aplacado sus lágrimas. Y a los pocos minutos, la todavía benjamina de la casa se había ido de la mano de Ginny con una sonrisa.

Y Fleur se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el Refugio por primera vez en ¿años? Con dos niñas pequeñas, una familia política enorme y un trabajo a tiempo completo, tener la casa para ella era una rareza. Decidió disfrutar de su día libre y gozar de la desconocida soledad, darse un largo baño, ponerse una mascarilla y, tal vez, salir de compras.

Mientras llenaba la bañera de agua caliente y mucha espuma, pensó que tenía que haberlo asumido el mismo día de su boda. Fleur se consideraba una persona fuerte y, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo parecía creer, no era una mujer superficial. Había sido campeona de su colegio en el Torneo de los Tres (cuatro) Magos, aunque todo el mundo, hasta su propia familia, solía olvidarse de ese detalle, o de lo que significaba. Pero el desagradable final de la fiesta de su boda la había entristecido y asustado. ¿Qué novia hubiera deseado un ataque de los partidarios de Quien-tu-sabes el día más feliz de su vida? ¿Qué recién casada esperaba tener que vivir escondida y acoger toda una invasión de fugitivos en una casita en la que apenas cabían dos adultos y dos niñas?

Cuando el agua alcanzó la temperatura perfecta, Fleur pensó que, a pesar de todo, no cambiaría por nada su diminuta vivienda a la orilla del mar. Ya ni siquiera quería hacer desaparecer la tumba de su jardín. Era un recuerdo de amor y sacrificio, una piedra de toque de su felicidad presente.

Se desvistió despacio y examinó con ojo crítico su cuerpo desnudo antes de sumergirse en el agua. Estaba muy cerca de los treinta. No era ninguna niña. Mientras se hundía en el agua, Fleur se sintió una auténtica adulta y su recién descubiera madurez la llenó de orgullo. A veces miraba hacia atrás y, viendo la joven caprichosa, insolenta y estrecha de miras que había sido, se preguntaba como se las había arreglado para encontrar un hombre tan maravilloso como Bill Weasley. Claro que nunca dejaba que ese tipo de reflexiones se convirtieran en sonidos. Aún seguía siendo orgullosa y altiva.

Con una sonrisa, reconoció que tal vez su sangre de Veela tuviera algo que ver. Con dos niñas a sus espaldas, aún era guapa y lo sabía, como también era consciente de que todavía tenía ese encanto que hacía que los hombres se dieran la vuelta a mirarla.

A Fleur no siempre le había gustado ser en parte veela. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que no la veían a ella: ni su exterior, ni su interior. Sólo se daban cuenta de la única parte sobre la que no tenía ningún control. Desde su infancia se había esforzado por ser la más brillante, la mejor bruja de la clase, la más valiente. El caliz de fuego lo había visto, pero los que tenían ojos no eran capaces de mirar más allá de su herencia materna. Bill había sido distinto. Había visto algo en ella que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que tenía: dulzura, cariño, amor.

Fleur dejó que sus pensamientos bucearan alrededor del amor de su vida mientras su piel se arrugaba y la tez se le enrojecía. Le gustaba bañarse en agua muy caliente y lavarse el pelo con un champú de coco y orquídeas que dejaba un olor dulzón en las sábanas. Bill cambiaba sus almohadas para dormir enterrado en su aroma y la abrazaba por la espalda para olisquearla.

Las noches de luna llena, su marido se volvía irritable y un poco ansioso, saltando con cada ruido en la vivienda. De muy pequeña, Dominique, que había nacido durante el plenilunio, lloraba extrañando el abrazo arrullador de su padre. Victorie se escondía debajo de las sábanas, recitando conjuros inventados para que papá no gruñera tanto. Él paseaba nervioso por el salón, extendiendo en influjo de la luna a toda su familia en forma de desazón y desconcierto. Las niñas se revolvían, inquietas, entre las sábanas y sólo se dejaban llevar por el sueño después de un vaso de leche con un poquito, muy poquito, de lúpulo y pasiflora. Cuando por fin descansaban, Fleur se lavaba el pelo, enjabonándolo dos y tres veces, y se untaba la piel con aceite de almendra. Él subía las escaleras atraído por el rastro dulzón y penetrante.

Había algo tierno y animal en él durante esos días, algo que se le metía a Fleur debajo de la piel mientras acariciaba sus cicatrices y casi se alegraba de ellas, casi, porque lo habían vuelto un poco más igual a ella. Eran dos seres mezclados, incompletos, atrapados en un cuerpo que no podían dominar del todo y envueltos en una magia que los definía sin llegar a poseerlos. Esas noches Bill la necesitaba más que nunca, aferrándose a ella como si estuviera al borde de un abismo, y hacían el amor de una manera para la que ni siquiera tenía palabras.

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse. Fleur sacó perezosamente la mano de la tina y buscó a tientas la varita, para calentarla con un movimiento experto, entrenado en baños infantiles. Antes de que Victorie naciera, se había asustado mucho. Ella, madre primeriza, no era una veela y él no era un hombre lobo, pero tampoco eran unos magos normales. ¿Cómo iba a afectar eso al bebé? Luego llegó ella, la segunda niña Weasley en no se sabía cuantos años. Absolutamente perfecta.

A veces, a Fleur se asustaba de esa perfección de Victorie y temía en secreto que siguiera el camino de la familia hacia la arrogancia y la presunción. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para educarla, para que no creciese como ella, sintiéndose a la vez mejor y peor que el resto del mundo. Pero Victorie era bonachona y cariñosa como todos los Weasleys y se había educado ella casi solita durante ocho. Era lista, simpática y preciosa, divertida, buena y sólo medianamente consciente de sus encantos. Fleus sabía que, sin pretenderlo, rompería muchos corazones en la adolescencia y no dudaba de que el primer corazón en ponerse a los pies de su hija sería el de Teddy Lupin, que se había enamorado la primera vez que puso sus ojitos sobre el bebé rubio y delicado que acababa de llegar a la familia.

Dominique era muy distinta. Fleur no podía explicar cómo dos niñas que se llevaban dos años y medio, compartían la misma sangre y habían sido criadas de la misma manera podían ser tan diferentes. Dominique era puro Weasley. Tan apasionada, sensible, terca, leal y pelirroja como sus tíos, indiferente al peligro e incapaz de comportarse como una niña. Aún no tenía seis años y había demostrado un espíritu fiero e independiente que sólo se calmaba entre la reverenciada presencia de su padre. Dominique se acurrucaba sobre las piernas de Bill como un gatito y muchas veces se quedaba dormida en el hueco que abría entre el respaldo del sofá y la espalda de su padre. Lo único de ella misma que Fleur podía ver los ojos azules y los dientes blanquísimos y muy juntos. Aunque Bill achacaba el caracter fuerte de su hija pequeña a pura herencia materna.

Se decidió a salir de la bañera, despreocupándose de las gotitas que salpicaban el suelo de baño y se enfundó en el albornoz azul de su marido. Con un par de encantamientos, la bañera se vació y el suelo volvió a quedar seco. Limpió en el espejo empañado con el puño cubierto por la manga de tela rizada y observó su rostro. No estaba completamente segura aún, pero sabía que el lunes sin falta saldría de dudas en San Mungo. Pero aún así, ya estaba ahí. También Bill lo había percibido, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía. Era algo en sus facciones o en la expresión de sus ojos o en la manera en que su encanto de veela se suavizaba y atraía las sonrisas de simpatía femenina. Las otras dos veces había pasado igual y ella nunca se había sentido más querida, más aceptada por sus cuñadas y su suegra que en esos momentos.

Seguramente, no tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de darse un baño a solas en casa en mucho, mucho tiempo, tal vez unos doce años, hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor para ir a Hogwarts (porque ya hacía mucho que Fleur había perdido la batalla de Beauxbatons). Louisa, o puede que estaba vez fuera Louis, estaba ya ahí, esperándola. Volverían las noches sin dormir, los pañales que cambiar y los kilos que perder. Pero la Fleur del otro lado del espejo se sentía menos veela, más mujer y como si estuviera rellena de chocolate (¿cuánto hacía, tres, cuatro años que no probaba un bombón? Puede que más, tal vez desde el parto de Dominique).

De pronto, Fleur ya no quiso estar sola. La casa era demasiado grande para una persona, demasiado silenciosa sin sus hijas jugando y correteando, muy vacía sin Bill olisqueando su pelo, picoteando la cena mientras estaba en la olla, enseñando a sus hijas a jugar al Quiddich en escobas de juguete, abrazándola mientras leían antes de dormir… Deseaba que su día libre terminara ya y que Bill y las niñas volvieran a casa para compartir la noticia y celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Había mucho que hacer: reformar el cuartito pequeño en dormitorio para el bebé, preparar su ajuar, calmar a la horda familiar y su oleada de felicitaciones… No había tiempo para baños de espuma, ni para mascarillas, ni para compras.

Y la Fleur del espejo sonreía.


End file.
